


Chris Evans Drabbles HBC

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [4]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.They are rated G to PG-13.(As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128359
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Chris Evans HBC, The HBC Collection





	1. Before the Interview (PG-13) - warnings: language

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: You distract Chris before a video chat interview  
> Warnings: language  
> Notes: This drabble has two 18+ sequels, Middle of a Meeting and After the Rainstorm. See "Chris Evans Drabbles 18+ HBC"

Chris was always nervous before interviews, even more now with interviews happening over video chat.

After the first one, you’d taken pity on him and volunteered to help with the technical setups required for each meeting. Some were easier than others, but it didn’t stress you out like it did Chris.

While you worked with the technical team on the other end, Chris paced the living room, mumbling curse words under his breath as he walked. It had become something of a pre-interview ritual for him, likely in hopes that he wouldn’t cuss on screen, though, he usually did at least once.

With everything setup and ready to go, you said goodbye to the technical team and made your way over to Chris.

“It’s all ready,” you told him with a smile. “You’re going to do great.”

“You always say that,” he replied, a small smirk on his lips. “Tell me something else. Tell me to relax or something.”

“Relax or something,” you said, teasingly.

He gave you an annoyed look.

“You’ll be fine,” you assured him. “You’ll knock this one out of the park.”

“Not even baseball analogies will help,” he sighed. “I need something to distract the anxiety in my brain that’s telling me it’s going to be a fucking shit show.”

You studied his anxious face for a second, before you gave in to the thought that had crossed your mind when he’d come out of the bedroom earlier in the day. You’d been on your own work call and hadn’t been able to say anything at the time, but maybe now was the right moment.

“I want to kiss every inch of your body before I fuck you,” you told him, boldly.

His eyes dropped to your lips and, after a long pause, he let out a steady stream of cuss words. “You and your mouth are the worst,” he said before a few more cuss words came out. “Damn you, that’s all I can picture now.”

Glancing down at the front of his jeans, you smirked, noticing that they did appear a little tighter. “Well then,” you said, looking up at him. “You might want to go sit down in front of your laptop before they start the actual video recording and I wouldn’t stand up.”

He glared at you for a second before his large hands pulled your face towards his for a rough kiss. Normally he was gentle at first with you, but he didn’t hold back a single ounce.

Hearing the dinging on his computer, alerting him that his interview was about to begin, he let go of your face, but didn’t move away immediately. Instead, he reached down and grabbed a handful of your ass before saying, “Just remember, my love, that payback’s a bitch.”

Then he swatted your jean-covered ass and walked over to his computer.


	2. And She Said… - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris has a surprise for you on the beach

There is a blindfold covering your eyes as Chris leads you down the sandy path from the private beach house the two of you rented for the week.

You clutch his hand as you shuffle your feet through the sand, wishing he’d given you a second to take off your flip flops before starting to walk on the beach.

“We’re here,” he says to you and you feel him pull his hand away. “I need like five minutes to set everything up though.”

“Just don’t leave me,” you tell him.

“Never,” he replies. Then his lips brush against yours, but he moves away a second later.

You can hear him shuffling about in the sand and snicker when you hear a muttered cuss word slip out here and there.

After about ten minutes, he finally returns to your side.

“I’m ready,” he says. Then he unties the blindfold he’d put on you before leaving the house.

You blink several times as your eyes adjust to the bright sunlight. You’re facing the ocean and written in the sand just in front of you is “Marry Me?”

A gasp escapes your lips as you turn and look at Chris only to find that he isn’t standing next to you anymore. Instead, he is knelt on one knee, a black velvet box open on the palm of his hand, showing off your dream engagement ring.

“Yes!” you say as tears flood your eyes.

He slips the ring on your shaking hand and then stands up, pulling you to him for a kiss.

It is another couple minutes before you see what else he setup for the two of you, a picnic dinner on the beach. Turning to him again, you kiss his lips.

“I love you,” you whisper.


	3. Puppy Radar - PG-13 - warnings: language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You meet Chris after your young cousin wanders off to meet his dog  
> Warnings: language

You were going to kill your cousin.

The 10 year old had wandered off again in the five seconds it took you to find your niece a snack.

“Did you see where cuzzy went?” You asked your niece who was happily chewing on a granola bar.

“She saw a puppy,” your niece replied and pointed in the direction behind you.

“Fucking pupper radar,” you mumbled under your breath as you grabbed the backpack. “Alright come on, kiddo, we have a cousin to find.”

Taking your niece’s hand, the two of you made your way in the direction she had pointed. Sure enough, within a minute or so of walking, you spotted your cousin’s hot pink shirt from where she was petting a dog while it’s owner stood alongside.

“There she is,” you said and made your way there with your niece. The two of you were going to have a long chat once you got the two girls back to your parents house and your niece was down for her nap.

Calling your cousin’s name, both she and the dog’s owner looked up.

The ten year old smiled and waved the two of you over. “Come meet Dodger, he’s the sweetest,” she called back.

Finished with her granola bar, your niece tugged her hand free of yours and ran towards the others.

“Don’t run,” you called after her but it was no use.

Sighing, you picked up your own pace and reached them just as your niece was getting a giant doggie kiss from the aforementioned Dodger.

Turning to Dodger’s owner, you found yourself momentarily taken aback by how handsome he was with his dark hair, full beard and piercing blue green eyes. Smiling at him, you said, “I am so sorry. She has a dog radar and a desire to meet every dog that she sees.”

The man chuckled and said, “It’s all good. Dodger loves to meet people.” He extended a hand and added, “I’m Chris.”

You introduced yourself as you held out your own hand. As his hand closed around your own, you felt electric shocks surge through your body. You flicked your eyes up to his and could tell from his expression that he had felt it, too.

“Can we play fetch with him?” Your cousin asked, interrupting the moment.

“Sure,” Chris replied after a second. He took a ball from the backpack he was carrying and handed it to them before removing Dodger’s leash. “Be good.”

You watched as your cousin tossed the ball to Dodger and he took off while your niece cheered him on.

“Are they both yours?” Chris asked.

“No, the older is my cousin and the younger my niece,” you replied and then felt the urge to include. “I’m single. No kids, yet.”

Glancing at him, you saw the corner of his mouth twitch. “Good to know,” he said. “I’m single, too. And Dodger is my only kid, that counts, right?”

“That counts,” you replied with a small nod. You glanced at the girls and then stole another glance at Chris, only to catch him looking at you.

“Dodger and I come to this park all the time,” he said in a seemingly casual tone of voice. “Maybe we’ll see you guys again.”

“The girls would love that,” you replied and then boldly added, “So would I.”

It wasn’t until the two of you accidentally on purpose bumped into each other at the park a couple more times that he asked for your phone number.

And then he called you and asked you out on a date.

You said yes, of course.

(The second your cousin found out about the date, she called dibs on walking Dodger down the aisle when you and Chris get married.)


	4. Dad [Think He’s] In Charge - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A neighbor texts you a photo of yours and Chris's toddler covered in purple paint while Chris is in charge and you're out of town

You stared down at the photo that your neighbor had sent you of your three-year-old daughter standing in the front yard, her arms and legs covered in purple paint.

“At least she’s outside,” you muttered to yourself as you forwarded the photo to Chris. You trusted him completely, but you wanted to know the story behind the painting.

 _Oh god._ Was Chris’s response. Followed by another text. _Let me guess, Ms. Angela?_

 _The one and only_. You sent back.

A second later, your phone started to ring and you connected to a video chat with your husband.

“I assume you two were playing Avengers again and she decided to be Thanos?” you teased.

“No, but I’m totally going to go with that when I send this pic to the others,” Chris replied with a chuckle. “We had to run to the store today and we found some washable finger paints. She had fun.”

“It definitely looks like she did,” you said with a grin. “And how’s our other baby?”

“Speak of the devil,” Chris said chuckling as Dodger forced himself into his lap. “He was in the bedroom sleeping with little miss, but apparently he heard your voice.”

Unable to resist, you made kissy noises to Dodger and suddenly felt very home sick for your husband and your babies.

“We’ll be fine,” Chris assured you, once he’d forced Dodger out of the way. “And you’re coming home tomorrow night. We have something special planned.”

“I can’t wait,” you said with a sigh. Hearing your name called, you looked up and saw your friend gesturing to you that your dinner reservation was ready. “Alright, I have to go. I’ll see you guys tomorrow night. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Chris said. He blew you a kiss and then the video chat ended.

—–

The next evening, you came home after a long weekend away with friends to find a blanket fort setup in the living room.

“MOMMMMMMMMMY!” your little girl shouted as she saw you. She ran to you and threw herself into your arms. “We made a fort! And daddy said we could watch Frozen in it!”

“That sounds like the perfect end to today,” you assured her. You kissed her cheek and then looked up and saw Chris watching the two of you from the other side of the room. You sent him an air kiss, knowing that the two of you would have a private welcome home party later.


	5. The Ass-sistant (PG-13) - warnings: language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris comes to take care of you after you fall and hurt yourself  
> Warnings: language

When you cancelled your date with Chris, you hadn’t expected him to show up. The two of you had only been dating for a couple weeks.

But there he was, standing on the other side of your front door with a grocery bag in both hands and a backpack thrown over one shoulder.

“Damn,” he muttered as he took in your appearance from the brace on your ankle up to the bandages covering your palms. “You really messed yourself up good, didn’t you?”

“I’ll be ok,” you assured him. You hurt like hell, but you’d hurt your ankle before and had recovered fine. Granted, you’d never rolled your ankle and landed on asphalt. This time you had, and you had the road rash and cuts on your hands and knees to prove it.

It was that accident, which had occurred when you’d been walking down the long driveway of your apartment complex to get your mail, that had caused you to cancel your date with Chris. You’d been honest with him on your reason and, clearly, he’d come to help.

“Have you eaten yet?” He asked after you led him into your apartment

“Not yet, I was going to order in,” you replied.

“No need, I brought dinner,” he told you. “Sit down and get your ankle up. I’ll bring dinner to you.”

You watched from the couch as he made himself familiar with your kitchen.

It wasn’t until a familiar scent reached your nose that you realized he’d gone to your favorite restaurant and picked up your favorite meal. That had been the original plan for the evening, but he hadn’t asked you what you wanted. Obviously, he had remembered the fact from an earlier conversation.

“Tray table?” He asked.

“In the closet by the front door,” you replied.

From where you sat, you saw him walk down the hall and open the closet. It wasn’t exactly a Monica Geller secret closet of shame situation, but it wasn’t super organized either. You held your breath as you watched him dig around, but it only took him a couple seconds to unearth the two hand-me-down tray tables. Then he closed the door to the closet without a word.

Five minutes later, you sat with your ankle resting on a pillow with your favorite dinner on a tray table while Chris sat in a matching armchair eating his own dinner. 

“Thank you for this,” you said to him. “I didn’t want to cancel, but I couldn’t see any way around it since I can barely walk.”

“I hated the idea of you here by yourself,” he admitted. “And I’ve been there. Getting hurt is the worst.”

You both chuckled at that.

“I, uh, brought stuff over to stay the night,” he said, meeting your eye. “Not to do _that_ but in case you didn’t want to be home alone tonight.”

You didn’t answer right away, partly because you had just taken a bite of your dinner but also because you needed a moment to think. You had been toying with the idea of inviting Chris in after dinner for _that_ reason, but that plan had gone south with your injuries.

You had spent the last couple hours hobbling around your apartment and it would be nice to have some help. It also meant you got to spend time with Chris and that made you happy.

“I’d love for you to stay,” you told him and then took it a step farther. “You can stay with me in my room or on the couch, wherever you’re the most comfortable.”

“I’ll do whatever helps you sleep better,” he said seriously, but you could see something in his eye that revealed his true feelings. He wanted to sleep in your bed with you. “That’s the most important part.”

“We’ll decide later then,” you replied with a smile.

Once you finished eating, Chris got an ice pack out of the freezer for you to ice your ankle while he did the dishes. He went above and beyond your expectations when he not only took care of the dishes the two of you had used for dinner, but took care of the dishes in the sink, too. And wiped down your kitchen counters.

“Are you really here or am I just having a really good dream?” You asked him as he came to collect the ice pack.

Instead of answering, he leaned over the back of the couch and kissed you on the mouth. Leaning into the kiss, you brought a hand up to rest on his jaw and forgot about everything. Until your ankle moved.

“Fuccccccck,” you cried out, pulling away from him.

“Fuck, damn it,” Chris echoed. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s my fault,” you said through gritted teeth. Looking up, you met his eyes and gave him a small smile. “I liked the kiss.”

A worried smile crossed Chris’s face and he sighed before he carried the ice pack back to the kitchen. Then he shut off the light in there and made his way back to the armchair.

“No,” you said before he sat down. “Sit with me, there’s enough room.” Then, because you could see the hesitation in his eyes, added, “you won’t hurt me, I promise.”

He studied you for a second before he sat down next to you on the couch. Given that you were sitting sideways on the couch with your ankle resting on a pillow, it was a bit tight, but the two of you made it work. He even pulled you back a little, so you were resting against him.

It took you two a good ten minutes to pick a movie to watch, before he suggested that the two of you just watch your favorite movie.

By the time the movie ended, it was time for another ice session and pain reliever. Not to mention a potty break.

You could feel Chris’s eyes on your back as you limped down the hall to the bathroom. You knew he wanted to offer his assistance, but there were some things a girl had to do by herself.

When you came out of the bathroom, he had the ice pack ready for you as well as a small snack and pain reliever. While you rested, he double checked the doors and windows, making things were locked up for the night.

You could feel the stress radiating from him twenty minutes later when he followed you to your bedroom. Your anxiety over everything was high enough, you didn’t need his added to it.

“Do you need help changing?” He asked.

Finding your opening to lightening the mood, you tipped your head to the side and said, “Is this a bad time to mention that I prefer to sleep naked?”

He blinked in a stunned silence for a second before you started to laugh, and he followed your lead.

“In all seriousness,” you said, looking at him. “I’m happy you’re here with me tonight and that I’m not by myself. And you’ve been an absolute gem, I just need you to relax because you’re going to get me worked up again and then I’ll cry and -” You stopped talking as the anxiety from earlier started to build in your chest.

Then Chris was there. He wrapped his arms around you and held onto you as he whispered quietly, reminding you to breath. With his helped, you managed to pull yourself together.

“Thank you,” you whispered to him.

“Anytime,” he replied seriously. “I’ll go change in the bathroom and let you do whatever in here. Call if you need me.”

A short time later, you lay in bed next to Chris, trying to get comfortable, but not finding a comfortable position. It wasn’t your ankle cause the issue, however, but the muscles in your butt. After taking the brunt of your fall earlier in the day, those muscles had been ignored thanks to other immediate and demanding issues. And now they were making themselves known.

“Are you ok?” Chris asked. “Do you need me to go to the couch?”

“No, stay,” you said through gritted teeth. He had positioned himself as far to one side of the bed as he could without falling off, just to make sure you had enough room.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. There was a hint of worry, but he had taken your words about anxiety to heart.

“It’s embarrassing,” you sighed as you closed your eyes unable to look at him. “The muscles in my butt are screaming at me.”

When he didn’t respond, you opened your eyes and regretted it immediately when you saw the amused smirk on Chris’s face.

“It’s not funny!” You exclaimed. “It hurts.”

“I’m sure it’s a… pain in the ass,” Chris snickered.

Groaning, you rolled into your stomach in hopes that position would work better. It didn’t.

“Would you like me to help?” He asked attempting serious while amusement was still laced in his tone.

“Like what, rub my ass?” You asked, turning your head to look at him.

“It might work,” he replied. “I assume you need something deep and therapeutic rather than just a groping.”

“Definitely deep and therapeutic,” you agreed but then offered. “You can save the groping for another time.”

“If you want me massaging your ass to stay just that, you’ll need to keep those other comments to yourself,” Chris stated as he pushed the blankets off both of you.

“Those sounds too,” he added when his first, deep press into your butt made you moan.

“I’ll try,” you replied as he continued to work.

After twenty minutes of getting familiar with your butt over your pajama shorts, Chris removed his hands and asked, “How are you feeling now?”

“Much better,” you replied, sleepily. “When my hands get better, I’ll give you a massage, too.”

“It’s a date,” he said with a laugh. “Get some sleep.”

“You need to sleep, too,” you told him, looking at him. “I’m ok, Chris, just sore. I promise.”

He held your eye for a second, but eventually nodded. “I’ll sleep,” he promised.

And he did. When you woke up the next morning, still sore psychically, he was fast asleep next to you, which made your heart fill with happiness.


	6. Dinosaur in the Pumpkin Patch - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Your toddler outsmarts yourself and Chris over wearing a costume to the pumpkin patch

It was a beautiful almost-fall afternoon and it seemed silly to spend it inside.

“We should go to the pumpkin patch,” Chris said, obviously thinking along the same lines as you were.

“What’s a pumpkin patch?” yours and Chris’s three-year-old daughter asked. She stood at the coffee table working on a giant puzzle while wearing a green and blue t-rex costume she’d found in a box of hand-me-downs from Chris’s sister’s kids. The homemade costume was a pair of green sweatpants and a hoodie that had blue patches sewn on to it. Topping it all off was a three foot long tail that was strapped around her waist using velcro.

“You’ve been to a pumpkin patch,” Chris reminded her. “We fed the goats last year and went on the hayride.”

“I liked that!” she exclaimed.

“I don’t know if any of that will be available this year,” you said, shooting daggers at Chris. “But we can still pick out a pumpkin.”

“That’s ok, mommy,” the little girl replied. “We can still go. And I can get the bestest pumpkin.”

“You’ll have to change clothes first,” you pointed out.

The little girl furrowed her brow, a habit that came from her dad, and said, “But I want to wear my costume.”

“The tail won’t fit in your car seat,” Chris reasoned. “And we don’t want it to get dirty.”

The little girl pursed her lips before she lifted up her sweatshirt and pulled on one of the straps holding her tail on. It fell to the ground as her feet. “Ta da!” she exclaimed.

“That’s one part of it,” you said with a smile. “Do you need help finding something to wear?”

“But mommy, I’ll fit in my car seat now,” the little girl said. “And I can wear my pink boots to stay clean.”

You looked at Chris for help but he shrugged, unsure of what to do either. The little stinker had gotten around his stipulations as to why she couldn’t wear her costume.

“Let’s go!” the little girl exclaimed. “I want a pumpkin as big as Dodger!”

“I guess we’re going to get a pumpkin,” Chris said.

Thirty minutes later, you and Chris walked hand in hand behind your daughter as she stomped through the rows looking for the best pumpkin. You both ignored the looks that were sent your direction from her appearance. Somethings just weren’t worth fighting.


	7. Captain America Saves Halloween - PG-13 - warnings: gets suggestive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Since his niece and nephews can't go trick or treating, Chris plans a special surprise for them  
> Warnings: gets suggestive

When it came to Halloween, Chris could go either way, but he knew his niece and nephews loved going tricking or treating. Which was why he had come up with an elaborate Halloween party for them at the house the two of you shared to surprise them since they couldn’t go trick or treating.

And the best part was that the kids had no idea it was happening.

You were in the kitchen, putting the final touches on the party food when Chris came into the kitchen. You’d known that he was going to put on his full Captain America costume, but that still didn’t prepare you for having the sexy Captain standing in your kitchen.

Unable to speak, you stared, letting your eyes roam from top to bottom.

“See something you like?” Chris teased. Then he rubbed his bearded chin with his hand.

The doorbell rang before you could answer and you knew it was show time. Before leaving to answer the door, as planned, you looked at him and said, “Keep the costume on after everyone else goes home and you’ll get a treat.”

He gave you an ‘oh really?’ look and then nodded his head as a grin spread across his face.

“Get in position,” you told him then laughed when he gave you a ‘what?’ look. “Into your hiding spot, get your mind out of the gutter.”

“I knew that,” he replied with a chuckle before he slipped out of the kitchen to hide.

Answering the door, you let his family into the house and pretended to not know where Chris had run off to, but suggesting everyone go into the living room.

Unlike usual, the kids, all dressed in their costumes, slowly made their way into the living room. Clearly, none of them wanted to spend Halloween at their uncle’s house. At least not until they went into the living room and found it decorated for a top notch Halloween party.

Shouts of joy reached your ears and you grinned. Then Chris jumped out of his hiding spot, startling all three kids and making them laugh.

“Why are you dressed like that Uncle Chris?” his oldest nephew asked.

“I’m Captain America,” Chris replied. “The Avengers and I learned that your Halloween was going to be a bust. So here I am to save the day.”

His oldest nephew rolled his eyes but the younger two kids cheered.

"Let’s start the party outside,” Chris suggested. “Before it gets dark.”

He gestured to the door to the backyard and the kids headed that way. As he turned to follow, you tilted your head and appreciated the view of his firm ass in his tight costume.

“Lucky me,” you muttered under your breath. You were going to enjoy your treat tonight.


	8. Uncle Chris, DILF in Traing - PG-13 - warnings: references to issues getting pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris loves babysitting his friends' kids  
> Warnings: references to issues getting pregnant

Whenever a friend called to see if you and Chris could watch their kids for a bit, Chris always said yes if he could. Partially because there were times he couldn’t help out, but also because he loved his nieces and nephews.

Today, the two of you had your hands full with one of his friend’s four older kids (ages 3 to 10) while he and his wife went to an appointment for their youngest, a six month old.

It was borderline too cold for the kids and Chris to be in the pool, but that didn’t stop them. He and the three oldest, all boys, were playing an aggressive game of 3 on 1 basketball in the pool. Meanwhile, you and their little sister were reading books while you soaked in the early fall sun.

“They’re crazy,” the little girl remarked as the boys shouted and laughed in the pool.

“That they are,” you agreed with a small laugh.

It was days like this where your heart ached for you and Chris to have your own family, but it hadn’t happened yet. The two of you had talked about it and had even tried, but hadn’t had any luck.

“Alright, alright!” Chris announced loudly. “I give up! You three win!”

The boys cheered and then booed when Chris told them it was time to get out of the pool.

“Hey now,” he said. “My stomach is growling and you three monkeys are growing like weeds, so I know you’re probably hungry, too.”

Glancing down at your watch, you blinked in surprise. It was already after noon and almost 1 o’clock.

“We’ll go get lunch started,” you told Chris. “The four of you should take warm showers. I can only imagine how cold that water is.”

“It’s fine once you get used to it,” the oldest boy offered.

“Auntie is right,” Chris stated. “Hit the showers, boys.”

Lunch was a noisy affair. Given the cool water that Chris and the boys had spent over an hour in, you had made soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and Chris had ended up making a couple more sandwiches for everyone to share.

Then it was nap time, at least for little sister. She had been fine hanging out with you while the boys had been in the pool, but now she only wanted Chris. So while the boys helped you clean up the kitchen, Chris took her upstairs for her nap.

“Can we watch a movie, auntie?” One of the boys asked.

“Can you agree on one?” You countered with a knowing look. You’d experienced one of their arguments over what movie to watch before.

The brothers exchanged looks before the middle brother suggested, “Can we watch one of Uncle Chris’s movies? Maybe the Avengers?”

After getting them setup in the living room with Avengers on, you went upstairs to find out what was taking Chris so long. You found him fast asleep on one of the twin beds in the kids guest room with his niece asleep on his chest.

Not wanting to wake them, you softly closed the door. And then sighed. Chris needed to be a dad. And you needed to be a mom.

Going downstairs, you joined the boys in the living room and soon found yourself with the five year old cuddled up against you.

That was how Chris found you about thirty minutes later when he came downstairs. He joined the two of you on the couch and watched the movie with the rest of you, occasionally commenting on his own performance under his breath so only you could hear.

When his friend and his wife got back to the house, Chris wasted no time in getting their youngest, a baby girl, out of her car seat and holding her. You weren’t sure who was more enamored with the situation, Chris or his infant niece.

You found your eyes going back to the pair again and again while you spoke with the friend’s wife. You were still getting to know everyone, but they all seemed like genuinely nice people. Her especially.

When the movie ended, the friend and his family packed up and said their goodbyes. Thanking you and Chris for helping with the older kids.

You and Chris watched from the front door as they loaded everyone into the family minivan and then drove away.

“I love those kids,” Chris said as he closed the door.

“I love seeing you with those kids,” you said with a smile. “Definitely a dilf in training.”

“Dilf in training?” He raised his eyebrow.

Smiling, you took a step forward, backing him up to the front door. “Yes,” you replied. “Playing with the boys, cuddling with the little girls. Loving each of them just the way they are? It does things to me.”

“What types of things?” He asked.

“How about I just show you,” you suggested. Leaning in, you kissed him, deepening the kiss as you ran your hands down his body.

You were both panting when you pulled away and looked him in the eye. “Come upstairs it’s me,” you whispered.

“I’ll go anywhere with you,” he responded.

—————

10 months later

You came into the bedroom to find Chris on the bed with the month old twins, a boy and a girl, laying on his bare chest.

“Are they asleep?” You whispered and he nodded.

You briefly considered picking them up and putting them in their bassinets, but ultimately decided to lay down with the three of them.

“They’re almost too big to be held like this,” you whispered as watched the babies sleep like Chris.

“I know,” he said, sadness in his tone. “I both want and don’t want them to get bigger.”

You smiled and nodded in agreement. The first month had been hard with the twins, but you wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.


	9. The Great Tease - PG-13 - warnings: suggestive, language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris plays with his sexy beard  
> Warnings: suggestive, language

He was doing it again.

Playing with his beard.

Stroking it.

Fluffing it.

Touching it.

You knew he did it unconsciously, at times, but not today.

You’d seen the smirk on his face when the two of you had met eyes from across his mom's backyard.

He was toying with you.

He knew how much you loved his beard.

How much the feel of it between your legs turned you on.

Hell, the thought alone made heat pool between your legs.

Excusing yourself from the table, you made your way into the house and to the bedroom you and Chris were staying in for the weekend.

You were in the ensuite bathroom when you heard the door to the bedroom open and then close.

Followed by the sound of the lock.

Stepping out of the bathroom, you found Chris standing by the bed, a grin playing on his face.

As you watched, he lifted his hand to his chin and slowly stroked his beard.

“Damn you,” you muttered as you practically threw yourself at him. “Damn you and that fucking beard.”


	10. Teasing the Teaser - PG-13 - warnings: language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris likes to tease.... and sometimes you like to tease him back  
> Warnings: language

“Are you ready yet, babe?” you hear Chris call from the bedroom.

“Almost,” you call back as you stand in the walk-in closet, still trying to decide what to wear.

“We should be lea-” Chris says as he comes into the closet. “Holy fuck.”

You can’t help but grin at his reaction to your new lingerie. You had met for them to be a surprise for later this evening, but the cat was out of the bag as they say. Turning towards him, you give him the full view.

“Holy fucking shit,” he breaths as he holds onto the door frame. “Babe. You’re fucking sexy.”

“Thanks,” you reply with and blow him a small kiss. Turning back to your outfit options, you chew your lower lip. “Any thoughts?”

“I’m going to call my mom and tell her I’m not feeling good so we can stay home,” Chris says.

“I meant on the outfits,” you say, rolling your eyes. “And don’t you dare cancel. I’m looking forward to your momma’s cooking.”

Chris sighs and comes into the closet all the way. He stands behind you, his hands instantly moving to touch you.

“Chris,” you say in a warning tone.

“You started it,” he mutters before he places a few kisses on your neck.

“Out,” you tell him, after a few seconds. You wiggle out of his grasp and wag your finger at him. “We’re supposed to be leaving in a few minutes.”

“And yet, here you stand in your undies,” he says, eyebrow raised.

“You distracted me!” you say, putting your hands on your hips. “Get out and give me like five minutes to get ready.”

“I’m setting a timer,” he says as he leaves the room.

Turning back to your clothing options, you quickly choose your favorite of them and get dressed.

Coming out of the closet, you find Chris laying on the bed. He eyes you from head to toe and says, “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” you say with a smile. Then because you cannot resist teasing him, you add, “Just wait until you see what I have underneath.”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he groans.

“Come on, you drama king,” you say. “The sooner we go to your mom’s, the sooner we can come home and… well.. _cum_.”

“You’re a damn tease, Mrs. Evans,” he states once he is on his feet and moving.

“I learned from the best, Mr. Evans,” you reply, taking a swat at his butt as he walks past you. “And you know what they say, it’s all fair in love and war, babe.”

He rolls his eyes and lets it go.

Or so you think, until he spends the entire twenty minute car ride to his mom’s house telling you everything he is going to do to you in your sexy new lingerie.

“Fucking, fuck you,” you mutter as you try to compose yourself.

“You know what they say,” he says with a grin. “It’s all fair in love and war, babe.” He gives you a peck on the cheek before adding, “I’ll tell mom you’re on the phone and you’ll be inside in a few minutes.”

You sigh, laying your head back against the headrest.

Once again, the jerk has left you hot and bothered. On purpose.

You watch him practically dance his way to the front door and shake your head.

“I’ll get you one day, my pretty,” you say in your best Wicked Witch of the West voice.

Shaking your head one last time, you get out of the car and make your way to the house. All the while plotting how you’ll get even with him.


	11. A Football Bet - PG-13 - warnings: language, non-sexual nudity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris have a little fun while watching football  
> Warnings: language, non-sexual nudity

“NOOOOOOO!” you screamed at the tv as a player from Chris’s defense intercepted the football and ran towards the end zone. “STOP HIM! CATCH HIM!”

Thankfully, one of the players on your offense caught up to the player and tackled him. But the damage was done.

“It’s almost time to get naked,” Chris said with a smirk as he grabbed his t-shirt and put it back on.

Turning your head, you glared at him.

Like every other Sunday during the NFL season, the two of you had spent the day watching football games and were on the last game of the day.

Since the teams playing weren’t ones you and Chris had any ties to, he had suggested the two of you make things interesting by playing a game of strip football watching. The rules being that every time your team scores, the other has to remove an article of clothing. However, for every interception or fumble, your team recovers that leads to a change in possession, you get to put something back on.

What the two of you hadn’t planned on was for the game to be a high scoring game. You had started the game in yoga pants, a t-shirt and a warm sweater with undies underneath and thanks to your dumb ass defense (and stupid calls by the refs) you were down to your bra and undies. Meanwhile, Chris had started out with one less item of clothing than you had, but thanks to a couple interceptions, he still had his shirt and his boxer briefs.

His team scored on the next play, which left you with the hard decision of taking off your bra or panties first. Deciding the bra, you reached behind your back and unclasped it. Then you dropped it in his lap.

“I like this game,” he said with a grin.

“I don’t,” you replied with a glare. “You would be naked by now if the blind ref hadn’t fucked up.”

Chris snickered.

Seconds later, he was shouting at the TV as one of your players raced to the end zone following the kick off.

“GO! GO! GO!” you cheered, jumping up and down. As the player crossed the line into the end zone, you spun around and pointed at Chris. “Gimme that shirt.”

“I really like this game,” he said with a lusty look on his face. His eyes focused on your breasts.

You quirked an eyebrow but still motioned for the shirt. He pulled it over his head and handed it to you.

Taking a seat next to him, the two of you watched as both teams’ defenses finally showed up and stopped the offenses from scoring.

“So what happens if no one scores again?” Chris asked as the game clock was winding down. “Team with the most points wins? Loser has to get naked?”

“I guess,” you replied as your team punted the ball back to Chris’s.

Then it happened.

One of Chris’s players touched the ball, but couldn’t catch it. By some miracle, one of your players got on top of the ball. Stealing the possession back from Chris’s team and putting your team in an amazing position to win the game.

“YES!!!!!!” you shouted. Then, remembering that you got to put something back on, you put Chris’s shirt on.

“Come on, come on, come on,” Chris chanted beside you. “Come on defense.”

“TOUCHDOWN!!!!!” you sang a minute of game time later as your team made it into the endzone, leaving a little over a minute left on the clock.

“Shit,” Chris muttered as he stood up. He dropped his boxers to the floor, leaving him completely naked.

“You’re right, this game is fun,” you said with a big grin. You let your eyes trail down his body and then licked your lips.

“Only because you won,” Chris muttered with a roll of his eyes.

With the game still on in the background, you pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him. Now that you had won the stripping game, you didn’t care who won the actual football game.

As things between you and Chris heated up, things got insane in the football game you had abandoned. Chris’s team found a way to march down the field using their remaining time outs and won the game in the final seconds.


	12. You’re the One That I Want - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris dress up as Sandy and Danny from Grease for Halloween

For the Evans family, Halloween was a big holiday.

Maybe it was because of their theater background or maybe it was just another excuse to hang out with family or friends.

Whatever the reason, they went all out.

Which meant that you were required to dress up, too, as Chris’s significant other.

You and Chris had spent the last month trying to decide what famous couple to go as for Halloween. Everyone had been considered from politicians to cartoon characters.

Ultimately, the two of you decided to be Danny and Sandy from the musical “Grease”. Chris’s costume was easy, but you had to find the perfect “sexy” Sandy costume.

Now it was Halloween and you and Chris were expected at his mom’s house. You had purposely kept him in the dark about your costume, wanting to have your own “sexy Sandy” debut like Olivia Newton John had had in the movie.

“Chris?” You called from the top of the stairs. “I’m ready.”

“Ok, I’m ready,” he replied from out of your view.

You came down the stairs in a pair of black leggings, a fitted black tank top and a black leather jacket with red heels. You had even found a blonde wig that sort of matched Sandy’s.

You saw Chris’s eyes open wide as he took in your costume and then he said, “Sandy!”

You took a second to take in his costume, black jeans, a black shirt and a black leather jacket, before you replied, “Tell me about it, stud.”

Chris held out his hand and helped you down the rest of the stairs. “I already felt like singing all the Grease songs just getting myself ready,” he said. “But now I really want to.”

“Wasn’t that the point?” You asked with a laugh.


	13. Love At First Sight - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris meet for the first time when his mom, your neighbor, invites you over for dinner  
> Note: There are two sequels to this drabble, Mistletoe Kisses and Promises for the New Year, both are in this group of stories,

You bury your hand in the pocket of your coat as you quickly walk down the street to your neighbor’s house. In your other hand, you carry a grocery bag because you can’t go to someone’s house for dinner empty handed.

The fact that you’re even having dinner with other people is somewhat overwhelming. You moved to the area just before Covid hit and it’s been just you, and the two cats you adopted to help with your loneliness, ever since.

Then you bumped into your neighbor, Lisa, a couple days after Thanksgiving and, somehow, you still aren’t sure how it happened, you’d let it slip that you’d spent the holiday alone.

After that, she had taken you under her wing, getting to know you a bit with her frequent trips with goodies and leftovers.

Then, two days ago, she had invited you to come to dinner tonight to meet the rest of her family.

Reaching the house, you ring the doorbell and wait for someone to answer it.

When the door finally opens, you look up into the eyes of the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen.

* * *

Chris can hear his mom yelling something about someone coming over, but his attention is on the display of Christmas cards his mom has arranged in the living room. Specifically on the fact that everyone else in his family has a significant other or at least another loved one with them in their photo while he just has his dog on his.

Not that he doesn’t love Dodger. But being single, especially this year, has been lonely.

Hearing the doorbell ring, he makes his way to the door since he is the closest and opens it.

In that moment everything changes as he sees the woman he is going to marry for the first time in his life.

He doesn’t know her name, only that she is the neighbor his mom has decided to bring into their quarantine bubble.

None of that matters.

All that matters is that he knows that he is going to marry her.


	14. Christmas Cookies - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris decorate cookies with your kids

The cookie making process had started the night before when you and the kids had made the dough for sugar cookies before dinner. With your four-year-old son and two-year-old daughter it was a slow and messy process, but they enjoyed themselves.

By the time the dough was in the fridge to chill until morning, Chris was home with dinner and the four of you ate before the bedtime routine began.

The next morning, both kids had woken up begging to work on the cookies. So after breakfast the four of you set to work.

Chris entertained the toddlers while you rolled out dough to cut shapes out of. Then you and Chris each teamed up with a kid and spent the next thirty minutes cutting out cookie shapes.

Your little girl tired of it quickly, which meant that you lost Chris’s help as he took care of her. Your son made it about an hour before he, too, tired of cutting out cookies and went to watch a Christmas movie with his dad and sister.

Left alone, you quickly finished cutting out the remaining cookies and then started the slow process of baking tray after tray of cookies. You’d made enough cookies to give to family and friends as gifts, but also to share on Christmas and Christmas Eve.

By the time you finished baking the cookies, it was lunchtime and then time for the kids to go down for a nap.

While they were sleeping, Chris helped you organize the cookies. Putting some back on trays to freeze for use later in the month as well as keeping some out for the kids to help you decorate after they got up from their naps.

As per normal, your son woke up from his nap reenergized and ready to take on the world while your daughter needed time to wake up. With her in your arms, you watched as Chris helped your son spread frosting onto a cookie before letting him use whatever sprinkles he wanted to.

Once your daughter was ready, you helped her with her frosting and then assisted her in putting the sprinkles on.

Both kids got tired of decorating around the same time, luckily for you, and Chris sent the three of you off to watch a movie while he cleaned up the kitchen. Then he joined you guys.

That night, each kid got to eat one of their Christmas cookies after finishing their dinner.


	15. Naughty Elf on the Shelf - PG-13 - warnings: inappropriate usage of the elf on the shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You find out why Chris and Scott are banned from helping with elf on the shelf  
> Warnings: inappropriate usage of the elf on the shelf

You were cuddled up close to Chris as the two of you sat in his mom’s living room reminiscing with his siblings. None of you were drunk, but none of you were completely sober.

Which meant that when his sister yelled “shit! The elf!” a fraction too loud, you all starting cracking up.

“What elf?” You finally managed to ask her.

“The elf on the shelf,” she replied. “I hate it. The kids love it. And some people…” She paused her story long enough to give her brothers and her husband each a pointed look before continuing. “…can’t be trusted to do it correctly.”

“Oooooo there’s a story there,” you said, poking Chris in the side under the blanket you shared. “What did you guys do?”

All three men eyed Chris’s sister before they exchanged a look. Scott and their brother-in-law finally nodded their heads in consent.

“We got creative with the placement,” Chris explained.

His sister made a sound that clearly said she didn’t think they were creative.

“We would move the elf twice,” Scott picked up the story. “Once for us and then for the kids.”

“Once for you?” You asked, eyebrows raised.

“They took pictures of the damn think ‘peeing’ in mini liquor bottles, playing strip poker, doing naughty things with Barbies and who knows what else,” their sister jumped in.

Judging by her expression, she didn’t approve, but you thought it was hilarious. You buried your face into Chris’s chest to hide your amusement.

“And then,” she continued dramatically. “One night they left the damn thing sitting in the Christmas tree with the damn Christmas pickle ornament between its legs. Thank God the kids were too young to get it!”

Up until that point, the three miscreants had been silent, but at that memory (and maybe the fact that the teller had left the room for a second) started laughing. Which meant you started laughing, too.

“Are you serious?!” Chris’s sister exclaimed, her hands on her hips.

“Mom thought it was fucking hilarious,” Chris told her. “And she loved the photos we had taken over the years.”

She glared at him, but even you could tell her stance with all show and no substance.

“The elf is dumb,” Chris said. “Even you think so. At least we had some fun when we were doing it.”

“We have chocolate kisses,” Scott chimed in. “The perfect shape for giant elf turds.”

Under the combined charm of her brothers, their older sister threw her hands up. “Fine! But I get to take the picture,” she told them. “And then one of you has to find a new place for the elf because I have no ideas!”

The three men simultaneously did the “yes” fist pump. Sending you into another round of giggles.

As did the photo that was sent to your phone a couple minutes later of the elf “shitting” chocolate onto a cookie.


	16. Mistletoe Kisses - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris chases you with fake mistletoe  
> Note: This is the sequel to Love At First Sight and the prequel to Promises for the New Year, both are part of this group of stories

You giggled as you ran down the hallway, trying to get away from Chris and the fake mistletoe he was holding.

It wasn’t that you didn’t want to kiss him, afterall, it was quickly becoming one of your favorite past times, but you didn’t want to kiss him in front of his entire family.

You turned another corner and then stopped dead as you hit a dead end, your lack of knowledge of the Evans’ house putting you at a severe disadvantage.

“Ah ha, gotcha,” Chris cried out victorious.

Admitting defeat, you turned and faced him, a grin spreading across your face at the sight of his ridiculous ugly sweater.

He dropped the fake plant at your feet as he reached you. Despite the childish game of chase, there was nothing childish about the way he kissed you.

* * *

It had been exactly two weeks since she had come into his life and he only became more certain that she was his forever with each breath he took.

That first night, he’d offered to take her home on his way home. She’d invited him in and they had ended up talking for hours about everything and nothing. It had been nearly two in the morning when he’d finally left her house and gone home.

They hadn’t spent every day together, since then, but most of them. If they couldn’t see each other, they talked on the phone and texted throughout the day. On the days they did see each other there had been a lot kissing intermixed with some talking. Either at her house or his, depending on whether or not they’d had dinner with his family or not.

He knew his mom hadn’t invited her to join their quarantine pod with the intention of settling them up, but he knew she was tickled pink over it. For both of them.


	17. The Night Before Christmas - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris play Santa the night before Christmas, which includes the delivery of a puppy

“You know this is how we ended up with three kids under five,” you teased Chris as he stopped you under the sprig of mistletoe that he’d hung earlier that night.

“I’m willing to risk it,” he said with a grin before he leaned in to kiss you.

The two of you were the proud parents of a five-year-old daughter, a three-year-old son and a-month-old baby girl, who had shown up a week early making for a very exciting Thanksgiving Day.

Your kiss was interrupted by Chris’s phone ringing.

“Oh, Scott is here with the kids present,” he said, excitedly.

“I still can’t believe you convinced me this was a good idea,” you sighed, shaking your head.

“I love you,” Chris said with a grin before he disappeared down the hall to let his brother in.

He returned a couple minutes later with the 6-month-old puppy he’d met while doing a promotion for a local no kill shelter earlier that month. He’d been taken with the chocolate brown puppy with beautiful blue eyes immediately and had expressed his interest in adopting the dog.

Then he’d brought you and Dodger to meet the puppy. The two dogs had been unsure of each other at first, but had quickly warmed up to one another and had run around playing together. Then the puppy had crawled into your lap and had fallen asleep, stealing your heart in the process.

“Give me my baby,” you said, holding out your hands for the puppy.

Chris hesitated but eventually surrendered the puppy, knowing he still had more Santa stuff to put out for the kids.

While he worked, you sat down on the couch, the puppy cuddled in your arms as Dodger sat next to you, protectively watching to make sure the new dog didn’t misbehave.

When Chris finished, he joined the three of you on the couch, pulling Dodger into his arms to cuddle him and reassure the older dog that he was still his number one.

Between the baby and the puppy, you and Chris didn’t get much sleep that night. But seeing the looks of joy on the kids faces the next morning when they saw the gifts from Santa and their new puppy made it all worth it.


	18. A Very Important Question - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris's family makes his plans for Christmas morning a little more complicated

“UNCLE CHRIS!”

The cries of Chris’s niece and nephews greet the two of you and Dodger as you make your way up the snowy path to his mom’s house on Christmas Eve.

“Where’s your bag?” His oldest nephew asks as you and Chris come into the house.

With you back turned, you miss the panicked look that Chris sends his sister.

“Maybe Uncle Chris wants to sleep in his own bed tonight,” his sister says.

“He can’t! It’s tradition!” his nephew whines. “He always spends the night on Christmas Eve.“

Turning, you see Chris is getting a triple whammy of sad faces from the kids.

Suspecting that Chris hadn’t wanted to put any pressure on you to stay the night at his mom’s, you touch his arm and he looks at you.

"I don’t mind,” you whisper to him. You give him a smile to show that you mean your words.

“Come on, Uncle Chris,” the boys whine.

“Dodger wants to sleep in my room,” his niece adds, wrapping her hand around the dog’s neck for a hug. “He loves to spend Christmas Eve in my room.”

“If Uncle Chris isn’t sleeping here, can we stay with Uncle Chris?” his oldest nephew asks his mom.

This time you catch the look Chris shoots his sister. You aren’t sure how to interpret the look, but seeing it, you can tell something is up.

“We’d have to go home and get our stuff,” Chris says.

“Can we come? We can take mom’s van!” his nephew asks.

“Fine, yes,” Chris says. “Just let me talk to your mom for a minute. Get bundled up.”

* * *

Chris waits until he is in the privacy of his mom’s office before he turns to his sister.

“Thanks for your help out there, Carly,” he mutters.

His sister just shrugs with a smile playing on her lips.

“You know what I have planned for tomorrow morning,” he hisses. “Now what am I supposed to do?”

“You can still do what you have planned,” she points out. “We do have a Christmas tree.”

Chris glares at her.

“You know what I mean,” he snaps. “It was supposed to be perfect and now it will have to be done with an audience.”

Her smile is a fraction too big and it gives her away.

“You planned this!” he accuses her. “You set me up!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replies innocently. She glances at her wrist, where there isn’t a watch, and adds, “The kids will be ready just about -”

“Uncle Chris we’re ready to go!” his nephew shouts.

“Now,” his sister finishes. “Good luck.”

“I’m going to get them sugary coffees,” Chris threatens.

“Well you’re staying the night so we’ll all have to live with your choices,” she says with a smirk before she leaves the room.

* * *

You can feel the irritation radiating off of Chris as he drives his sister’s minivan to his house so the two of you can pack overnight bags. The kids, however, seem completely oblivious to their uncle’s Scrooginess as they sing along with the Disney Christmas album playing on the van’s sound system.

Arriving at the house, Chris tells the kids and Dodger to stay in the living room while the two of you go to his room to pack. You follow him back to the bedroom and close the door behind you.

“I really don’t mind staying the night at your mom’s tonight,” you tell Chris. “If that’s what you’re worried about.”

His surly attitude fades as he turns to you. “That’s not what I’m worried about, but I’m glad,” he says then frowns. “Is my attitude that noticeable?”

“To me. The kids were too busy singing,” you assure him. “If that’s not what’s bothering me, then what is?” Then you remember what day it is. “I mean, if you can tell me.”

“I can’t tell you,” he says with a wink. “I just have to rethink something.”

“Whatever it is, I’m going to love it,” you assure him. “So don’t let it ruin the rest of the day.”

“You’re right,” he says, pulling you into his arms. “Thank you, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” you reply, leaning in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by a child pounding on the front door.

“Are you guys ready yet?” one of the kids asks from the other side of the door.

“Give us ten minutes,” Chris calls back. He gives you a quick kiss and then the two of you get to packing.

After returning to his mom’s house, the afternoon passes quickly. Chris seems to take your words to heart and gone is his Grinchy attitude. The two of you play outside in the snow with the kids before coming inside to warm up.

With a lot of cooking planned for tomorrow, dinner tonight is pizza from the family’s favorite pizza place during which the kids try to decide which Christmas movie to watch after.

You are surprised when Chris’s mom announces that everyone gets to open one present tonight, but you quickly notice that no one else is surprised. Obviously, this is part of their tradition.

Everyone files into the living room and his mom passes out gifts that are all wrapped in the same plaid paper.

“1!” Chris yells out.

“2!” two of them echo.

“3!” another person shots.

Then it’s pandemonium as the room is filled with the sound of people tearing paper. Not wanting to be left out, you open your present and find a set of red plaid pajamas. Looking at Chris’s, you see he got a matching pair. Then he holds up a smaller shirt that is clearly meant for Dodger.

Looking around the room, you see that his sister and her family all got red and white striped pajamas pants with matching Christmas shirts while his younger sister, her boyfriend, Scott and his boyfriend got the same plaid as you and Chris. Then you see his mom, holding up plaid pants that match yours but the same shirt as her daughter’s family.

“Everything has been washed,” his mom announces. “If anything doesn’t fit, let me know, I bought extras and we will find something.” She glances at the clock on the wall. “Let’s get changed, I believe the Polar Express is scheduled to leave the station in fifteen minutes.”

The kids squeal with excitement and race for the stairs.

Thirty minutes later, you are all dressed in your Christmas pajamas and settled as The Polar Express plays on the TV. 

After the movie ends, his mom reads ‘The Night Before Christmas’ and then the kids are sent upstairs to go to bed while the adults watch another Christmas movie.

Only once the second movie ends does Santa make “his” appearance as the men bring in Santa gifts hidden and the women fill the Christmas stockings.

Then it’s bedtime and everyone goes upstairs.

* * *

It’s five am when Chris wakes up. He isn’t a morning person, but he always wakes up early on Christmas morning.

Glancing across the bed, he smiles when he sees you still fast asleep.

Slipping out of bed, he leaves the room to go to the bathroom. On his way back, he pauses at the top of the stairs to see if he hears anyone downstairs. Hearing nothing, he returns to the bedroom and pauses when he sees you sitting up in bed.

“Merry Christmas,” he greets you. Then the idea comes to him. “Let’s go downstairs.”

“I have to pee first,” you tell him.

“Alright, I’ll meet you downstairs then,” he says.

He waits until you leave the bedroom before he opens his suitcase and pulls out the small box he’d put in there while he’d packed the day before. He quietly goes downstairs, not wanting to wake anyone up just yet.

Entering the living room, he finds the room lit only by the Christmas tree lights and he gets into position as he waits for you to come into the room.

Butterflies flutter in his stomach as he hears you coming down the stairs.

“Chris?” he hears you call.

“In here,” he calls back.

* * *

Walking into the living room, you freeze when you see him down on one knee in front of the Christmas tree.

When he says your name, your feet move of their own accord and you soon find yourself standing before him.

“I’m still not entirely sure what I did to deserve you,” he says with a nervous laugh. “But I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” you answer.

He slides the perfect engagement ring onto your finger and then he stands up. He pulls you against him and kisses you.

It isn’t until the two of you hear cheers that you realize you are no longer alone.

Turning, you see that his entire family is standing in the doorway, wearing big smiles on their faces. Then you spot the bottle of champagne and a second of sparkling cider in his brother’s hands and see that his mom and sisters are holding cups. They’d all known.

“Seriously, guys?” Chris sighs, but even you can tell he is faking his displeasure. “Did you have a bell on our door or something?”

“You always wake up at the same time on Christmas morning,” his mom says, leading everyone into the room. “It’s the only day of the year that his internal clock works exactly the same,” she adds as a side note to you. “We just wanted to celebrate with you guys.”

Drinks are poured and toasts are made, most of them welcoming you into the family, but a few are good-hearted teases directed at Chris, which make you all laugh.

In the end, it’s a beautiful start to Christmas morning, even if you’re all slightly tipsy.


	19. Promises for the New Year - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr that are part of the HBC Collection. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris discuss the future  
> Note: This is the sequel to Love at First Sight and Mistletoe Kisses, both posted earlier in this group of stories

26 days ago, you had been single, lonely and not looking forward to another holiday spent all by yourself thanks to Covid.

Then you had met Chris and everything had changed.

Was it too early to be in love?

Some people might think so, but not you.

You knew you loved him and based on the way he spoke, you were pretty sure he was in love with you, too.

You had spent Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with his family and they’d made you feel like you were already an official member of the family.

Even your own family seemed taken with Chris when you introduced them via video chat. And he had stayed with you the whole time, being an active part of the conversation, which made you fall for him even more.

Now it’s New Year’s Eve and you’re with his family again. It’s more subdue this year, they say, but it’s been a fun night with lots of games, food and drinks.

* * *

Chris loves his family, but he has been trying to get her out of the house so they can talk before midnight.

He finally finds his chance and he quickly intercepts her before she can start playing another game. They bundle up and then head outside for a walk.

He holds her gloved hand in his own and they walk, enjoying the relative silence of the neighborhood. He knows what he wants to say, but he waits until they’ve reached the nearby schoolyard.

To his relief, it is empty, and he knows it is time.

“These 26 days have been some of the best in my entire life,” he tells her. “And that’s because of you.” He holds both her hands in his own, hoping that what he says next won’t scare her away. “The moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me.”

“I knew, too,” she tells him, her eyes sparkling in the dim light from a nearby street lamp.

Weight is lifted off of his shoulders at her words and he can’t help but grin. “I love you,” he tells her.

“I love you, too,” she replies.

Leaning in, he kisses her and it feels different from any of the kisses they’ve shared before.

“I’m going to ask you to marry me,” he whispers to her after pulling away just enough to speak.

“I’ll say yes,” she promises.


End file.
